The King of Matchmaking
by AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: Ginny woke up in the middle of the night, just a few hours after her father's attack. Found herself couldn't sleep anymore, she decided to make herself a cup of hot chocolate. She didn't know that she'd have a chat that would affect her whole life with the least person she expected.


**CHARACTERS: **Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black

**NOTES**: This story is set in 1995, just after Arthur Weasley was attack in the Department of Mysteries.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter and never will.

* * *

Ginny woke up breathlessly, eyes wide opened. She looked around the dark room where she would be sharing with Hermione once she came. Once she was convinced she was still in Grimmauld Place, she breathed in relief. She just had a terrible nightmare. In her nightmare, she was attending her father's funeral. It was stupid, she knew. Her mother had said that his father would be all right. Still, that did nothing to calm Ginny's nerves. She decided to make herself a cup of hot chocolate, seeing that she couldn't sleep anymore, not after the damn nightmare. She reached for her robe, wrapped it around her, and began to make her way out of her room.

Grimmauld Place really was a scary place. As she walked, she felt all the portraits around her staring at her, whispering fould words about her family. Not to mention the constant creeking of the doors, the wooden staircase, and the furnitures. At night, the house seemed alive. Ginny searched for something to light the room, and when she couldn't find anything, she just convinced herself that she could walk in the dark. Carefully, not wanting to wake Mrs Black's portrait, Ginny entered the kitchen. She grabbed one of the mug from the cupboard, and began to make the hot chocolate. She was lost in concentration, forgetting all the fears about the house suddenly would eat her like those ghost stories Fred and George always told her, when a voice startled the living crap out of her. She turned around so abruptly, nearly knocking over her cup.

"Can't sleep?" the voice said. Ginny grabbed a knife near her as protection, and pointed in front of her, and felt her hands shaking badly.

"Who's there?" Ginny squeaked, hating herself for sounding so weak. "I've got a knife, and I'll never hesitate on stabbing you, so show yourself!"

"Relax, it's me." The man came out of the shadows, and Ginny saw it was only Sirius Black. She let out a deep breath that she had been holding, not that she realised she had.

"Oh, it's you," Giny said, putting the knife down. "Merlin, Sirius, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Sirius took a step closer toward her. Ginny unconsiously took a step back. Innocent or not, there was something about Sirius Black that would always scare Ginny. "My apologies. I didn't mean to. I was just wondering around, sort of hoping that all this, all that's been happening for fourteen years, was all just a dream," he said. His tone was light, as if he was talking about the whether, but Ginny could sense the sadness within.

"It's okay. I was waking hot chocolate. Do you want me to – "

"No, no, no need at all. But, thanks for offering."

"Don't mention it." Ginny took a sip of her drink, smiling slightly as the warm sweetness of the chocolate slid down her throat.

"Why can't you sleep?" Sirius uttered. Ginny was taken aback at his question. She was nervous alone with him, so talking with him was something she never did.

"I had a nightmare," Ginny answered curtly.

"Ah, nightmares. Well, that's something you'll always have whenever you stay here. I've always had when I still lived here. Grimmauld Place isn't really a good place to live." He took a moment on eyeing Ginny closely, his grey eyes glowing in the dark. Even after all those years in Azkaban, Ginny could see how good-looking Sirius was. She could already imagine how many girls had their hearts broken because of him.

"You know what, Sirius, you and I never really talk," Ginny said out of the blue. "You always seem to avoid me for some reasons." To her utmost surprise, Sirius had his bowed down.

"You remind me of her," he muttered softly.

"I remind you of – "

"Lily," he said in a loving tone. "Lily Evans." Ginny raised both of her eye brows, feeling that it was weird for him to talk about Harry's mother in that tone. Apparently, Sirius knew what she was thinking.

"Don't take it wrong. I'd always thought of Lily Evans as my sister. You know about my relationship with my brother Regulus, I suppose. I've always wanted a brother and a sister. And from James and Lily, I got meself a brother and a sister. James was my brother, and Lily was my sister."

"So, you never love – "

"Not in that way you love my Godson," Sirius said, a ghost of a smirk was plastered on his face. Ginny blushed furiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny mumbled. Sirius let out a faint laugh, which sounded weird in Ginny's ears. For all the months she knew him, Sirius Black never laughed. He'd smirk, he'd grin, he'd even _attempt to smile, _but he never laughed. It was like laughter wasn't something for the last and only living heir of the Black family – when Ginny knew, according to the stories she'd heard, just fifteen years ago, Sirius Black was all smile, not frown.

"Ginny, even if you can fool Hermione Granger that you've moved on from Harry, you can't fool _me," _Sirius chuckled.

"What makes you so sure that I still like Harry? You barely know me," Ginny challenged. Upon hearing her answer, Sirius laughed. _Geniunely laugh._

"Years ago, Ginny, I knew a girl just like you. Same flaming hair, same intelligence, same love for a certain stupid son of a Potter. Like you, she claimed she didn't like that one Potter bloke. She hated him, so she said. And by the way, this a secret, so never tell anyone about this. But, Sirius Black knew better. He'd always known that girl liked Potter, if not love yet. And he, Sirius Black, was right. After six years of bickering like an old married couple, throwing insults and hexes at each other, the two stupid fools finally got married."

"Are you saying that those two you're talking about were Harry's parents?"

"Oh yes, I'm talking about the same person. The adorable Lily Evans, who had the most breath-taking emotion ever; and the charming James Potter, who had the capability of feeling ashamed worse than a goblin. Poor bloke, he was," Sirius sighed, faking an apologetic look. Ginny giggle, enjoying this other side of Sirius.

"Anyways, that's pretty much the only reason why I am so sure you still like Harry," Sirius continued. "You've never hated Harry, that I'm sure. My Godson isn't anything like his father was. James, I admit, even if he was the closest thing I got to a brother, was the most obnoxious person I'd ever met. So, I'm damn sure you're still very much in love with Harry. If Lily Evans, who'd claimed to hate James all her life ended up marrying the git in the end, I've no doubts you'd, too."

"But, Harry's seeing Cho Chang. And between you and me, Cho's perfect. She's really beautiful, she's a great Quidditch player, and she's really smart."

"I believe Harry doesn't want someone almost perfect to be his wife. He wants someone who can understand him. And between you and me." Sirius winked as he copied Ginny's previous words. "I think you are more than capable to understand Harry."

Sirius waved his wand and all of the lights inside the room turned on. "Think about what I said, will you, Ginny? In time, you'd see that I'm right."

"Why are so sure of it? I mean, I get the explanation already, but are you a Seer or anything?"

Sirius looked like he was insulted with what Ginny said, and that made the young Weasley laughed. "A Seer? Merlin, no! I'm just a humble Black who's also the king of match-making. Now, finish you hot chocolate, dear Miss Weasley. It's getting late and I don't think you want to look all grumpy in the morning in front of Harry."

* * *

_(Eight Years Later)_

Ginny was so sure she slept in her bed that night, next to her newly married husband, Harry Potter. Thus, she was confused of why she found herself in a vast meadows, feeling eight years younger that she actually was. She looked around, blinking her eyes a few times when she was a man coming toward her. He looked so familiar, but it couldn't be him. He'd die eight years ago, and this man, although she knew it was him, looked ever younger than he was eight years ago. He looked more like the man Ginny had seen in Harry's old pictures.

"Hello, Ginny," he said. "This is the second we're alone, I guess."

"Sirius?" Ginny blurted, remembering the deep voice all too well. "How... Why... Is this really you?"

"Oh yes, this is me, all right. Why? Surprised that I'm actually this good-looking?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, but her curiousity wasn't completely gone. "How can you be here. I thought you were dead."

"I am dead," he answered simply.

"Does this mean, I'm _dead, _too?"

"No, you're very much alive. Let's just say I'm meeting you in your subconsious."

"Oh."

"I'm here to say thank you," Sirius said.

"Thank you? What for?"

"Because you did what I told you to do. And now my Godson is happy. I just wished that I was there to see him saying those words to you."

"Sirius..." Sirius silenced her when he thrusted something in her hand.

"I don't have much time, Ginny. I just want to give you this. No, don't look at it!" Sirius said quickly when Ginny tried to have a look at it. "Open it when you're awake already."

"You mean this is a dream?" Ginny asked. "Is this even real at all?"

But, Sirius didn't answer. He merely smiled and began to walk away. "Bye-bye, Mrs Potter."

When Ginny woke up in the morning, she opened her clasped hand and found a piece of paper.

_Thank you for giving our son all the love we can never give him. __We hope you have a longer life and happier life with him than we did._

_Love,_

_James and Lily Potter_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I've just read Sirius' page on HPwikia, and found out that there might be a possibility that it was Sirius who encouraged Ginny of her love for Harry. So, this story just came out and in an hour, it was finished.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia


End file.
